Often, spacers are utilized to maintain a consistent thickness of bonding adhesive between two parts or two plies of a multi-ply part. However, some spacer materials and configurations may result in non-uniform bondline stiffness, may negatively affect the capability of the bondline to carry and distribute operational loads, and may be the origin of defects in a finished part.